Trusses are often used in stage lighting applications to hold stage lights and other items as supports relative to the stage, e.g., above the stage level as supported from a supporting beam above a stage or other object of lighting.
Overhead items such as lights, winches and other overhead items, can be mounted on a truss.
Different ways of truss mounting can be desirable.